


【盾冬/stucky】一个“生理期”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Universe, Top Steve Rogers, sidekick bucky, 生理期男性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，见谅，感谢…一个小助手巴基（性别男♂）正打着仗突然来月经的脑洞…别看有那么一点点玻璃渣，但是糖更多哦~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【盾冬/stucky】一个“生理期”的脑洞

之前写（keng）的《生理期吧唧》的设定，移到小助手身上👇

◆ 小助手在战场上突然来月经了（裤子弄脏了）

◆ 史蒂夫以为巴基受伤了要给他检查，但血迹在裤裆只好回两人的帐篷检查

◆ 震撼两人的月经

◆ 小助手喜爆粗口

◆ 史蒂夫不好意思的跑去问战地护士姐姐要卫生巾（还被护士姐姐调戏了）

◆ 小助手骂骂咧咧的去洗手间垫卫生巾

◆ 第二天小助手战斗时因为月经肚子痛了（痛经）

◆ 史蒂夫担心巴基的身体于是速战速决然后公举抱巴基带回了营地

◆ 巴基来月经的事被护士姐姐知道了，护士姐姐给两人科普生理知识（巴基白了脸，史蒂夫红了脸）

◆ 夜晚两人照常睡一张床，巴基肚子还是难受，动来动去闹得史蒂夫也睡不着

◆ 史蒂夫给巴基捂肚子还揉揉，把巴基揉睡着了自己也跟着睡了

◆ 早上醒来的二人→史蒂夫把巴基整个人抱在怀里

◆ 托罗跑来叫两人起床→被眼前的景象震惊到被吓跑（跑去找霹雳火了）

◆ 托罗揶揄了巴基一整天，纳摩揶揄了史蒂夫一整天，霹雳火在一旁看笑话

◆ 过了好几天，巴基的生理期终于结束了，巴基开心的跑到战场上杀了一波纳粹

◆ 护士姐姐给巴基和史蒂夫科普为什么会来月经（之前忘记讲了），然后讲到关于子宫的事情

◆ 总之史蒂夫和巴基掉海的前一天他俩睡了，史蒂夫还一发中了，所以巴基是揣着宝宝被炸死的

◆ 后来被X部门捞了回去，孩子被剖腹产搞出来的时候已经死了

◆ 再后来冬兵巴基被史蒂夫恢复了记忆（包括孩子的事），然后跑掉了

◆ 再再后来史蒂夫被杀，巴基成为了美国队长直到把史蒂夫救了回来

◆ 最后他俩又睡了，史蒂夫又让巴基揣上宝宝了

◆ 之后就是夫夫二人的带娃日常

脑洞一时爽……写文……我怎么会写文呢∠( ᐛ 」∠)_


End file.
